My Dorky diary
by SourPanda
Summary: Kimiko is one of the dorkiest girls in school. However, ever since she got a new diary on her 15th birthday, she gets the feeling her life was about to change.She wishes to date the most popular boy,Raimundo.Enter her life to find out.
1. Prologue

_**My Dorky diary**_

Summary: Kimiko is one of the dorkiest girls in school. However, ever since she got a new diary on her 15th birthday, she gets the feeling her life was about to change. She writes about her life and dreams, especially wishing to date the most popular boy in school Raimundo Pedrosa. So enter the life of Kimiko's personal world and her life as a beautiful dork.

**Prologue**

"Kimiko, I want you to have this," said Mr. Tohomiko sweetly to his beloved daughter on her 15th birthday.

"Aww~! Thanks papa. I love this pink butterfly diary," replied the raven-black hair Japanese girl with nerdy glasses. She hugged her father and walked into her room and started to write.

17th June 2006

Dear Diary,

I'm Kimiko Tohomiko. I'm one of the dorkiest girls in school. My life has always been a drag if it was at school. I loved school but I always get bullied teased due to my appearance. Every popular or average girl in my school wore the school skirt above their knees! Can't they follow school proper attire? Seriously! Everyone in my school is horrible to me except Clay and Omi they were my BFFs since elementary school. Not to mention the stunningly handsome hot cutest guy, Raimundo Pedrosa. He was so kind to me, I think he likes me. Oh, but please! I'm a dork his Mr. Popular! How can someone like him fall for me…? I'm such a DORK!

**Kimiko T. **

**This is just a prologue the real one we'll be coming soon right after I finish chapter 4 on "love is just a game" okay? Oh and those who read dork diaries, I'm technically not copying it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer student

**Chapter 1 **

**Ok I know it took me a while to upload dorky diary's chapters. So, I'll take 1 day to upload "love is just a game" and 2 days to upload "My Dorky Diary" kk? So no complains.**

* * *

><p>It was 9 in the morning in school. Everyone was on their way to class except me…<p>

_I don't want to get laughed at me I want to be normal… _I thought. The bell rang; I raced to my homeroom and settled down. The most one thing I loved most is that Raimundo is in my class and is sitting right behind me! _Squeal! Okay girl you got to chill. _I thought, trying to sustain my cool.

"Morning Kimiko," said a small short boy with a big yellow head. Omi, the small, short and big yellow headed guy. He has an ego bigger than his on dome and he is pretty gullible. His the 3rd dorkiest guy in the school. His the son of Master Fung, our martial arts teacher that obviously no one knows (also our history teacher). When I mean 'our' I mean me, Omi and Clay.

"Hey Omi. Where's Clay?" I asked.

"Eating his beef steak and running here in… 3, 2, 1…"

"OK, I made it!" huffed the blonde cowboy. That's Clay, he has a voracious appetite but if you're in a problem you can always count on him. His the 2nd dorkiest guy in school. Guess whose first? **ME!** I pulled out my diary and started writing in a flash (I don't care if I wrote untidily in my diary).

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's only the beginning of homeroom and I'm already sick of it. Why? 'Cause everyone is gossiping about me and my friends. Is there a problem in every school that you have to be popular to deserve friends? Geez… I hope today is gonna be fine. First period, English (my worst hated subject).

Wow, Mr. M (real name: Mr. Matiparumbil) sure is late. That's so not like him. Did I mention he has a weird Indian accent? If I didn't then now you know. When we say 'sure' it's pronounced as _sh-ur-e_ right? But he pronounced it as _sl-ur-e _how stupid is that?

Oh I just remembered I heard some rumors that there is a new girl. That must be why Mr. M took so long. Oh his here I'll write later.

Kimiko T.

* * *

><p>"Class, this is our new student from japan. Please introduce yourself."<p>

"_Konichiwa! _I'm Keiko Kakeru. Please to meet you." She said sweetly. Most of the guys were swooning. But KEIKO? My best friend and assistant? Oh, right I'm actually the daughter of the boss whose company which is the biggest toy factory. Oh no! Keiko spotted me and ran towards me and hugged me.

"Can't… breathe….. Keiko….." I stuttered.

"Sorry Ms. T-"I cut her off by putting a hand on her mouth and whispered, "Don't say my real surname." She nodded and I released my hand. You see, my papa does not want people to know that I'm from a rich family; he wants me to have a normal school life. That's when we used the surname 'Hikari' I had always liked that surname.

"Do you know her Kimiko?" asked my teacher.

"Ya, she does, I'm her a-"

"Admirer," said Omi. I glared at him twitching but relief.

"She's lesbian?" asked a boy.

"No. she just likes hanging around Kimiko," Clay butted in. _Thank god!_ The only people who knows I learn martial arts and my real name are Omi, Clay and Keiko. I like Keiko and all but she can be quite a blabber mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RING! <strong>_ Wow, lunch already, that was quick. Omi, Clay and me had no appetite since we had to deal Keiko. Keiko dragged the three of us to the field which was pretty quiet since no one was there.

"OK, what on earth happened to you guys? Kimiko what happened to your sense of beauty and style, Clay where's your bravery and your American accent and Omi, where's that cute monk I know that has a huge ego which is bigger than his dome?" Keiko asked.

"I do object that I have a big dome! Wait, what's a dome?" pouted Omi at the same time asking a question. We just rolled our eyes.

"Ok partner, dome means head." Just then Raimundo passed by. None of us noticed. He walked up towards us. That was when Keiko took of my fake nerdy glasses and my rubber band that I used to tie pleads.

"Um… what's going on-" he paused when I turned to him.

* * *

><p>Rai's POV<p>

I didn't know she had such beautiful sapphire eyes and her raven-black hair. I'm blushing! Me, Raimundo Pedrosa, hottest boy in school blushing! How can that be. I never fell for a girl before.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Hmm… Is he your boyfriend?" asked Kimiko smirking.

"NO!" I screamed at her blushing. Raimundo stared while his was crimson red. My fists started to flame up. Oh shit!

"Wudai Neptune water," whispered Omi. Water splashed all over me; now Raimundo will laugh at me.

* * *

><p>Rai's POV<p>

Did I just hear Wudai? I must be dreaming no way. Oh well I better help dry her.

"Shoku star wind" I whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A gust of strong wind blew by and in an instant, my hair dried. That's weird normal winds don't blow that hard till my hair dry.

"I'm going to see Master Fung now bye," said Raimundo. We stared at him.

"Did you just say "Master Fung" Raimundo?" I asked. He stopped for a moment.

"Um… did I say that? Ha-ha… I meant Mister Fung, Ya Mister Fung." We just continued to stare at him. Something seems suspicious, well maybe I'm hallucinating it.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's weird that the new transfer student is Keiko. What's even weirder is that there is something suspicious of Raimundo. He seems to know Master Fung. It could be my imagination but I'm not so sure. Now is time to see Master Fung. Training again….. Life sucks. I heard that Keiko was gonna train with us too. She's the dragon of mist, lucky her. Okay but I can't choose because our elements fit our personalities. Strangely, we don't have all the originals yet.

Originals:

- Water

- Earth

- Fire

- Wind

All we're missing now is the last original: the wind dragon. Keiko's element is a secondary element. There are lots of secondary elements. I noticed that all those elements are of weather. LOL

Secondary elements:

- Lightning

- Thunder

- Mist

- Shadows

- Sun

That's it I have no idea why I wrote those. Anyway, Keiko's calling me I'll be going now.

Kimiko T.

* * *

><p><strong>Ik it sux <strong>

**Are they gonna find out that Raimundo is the dragon of wind? Why did Keiko call? R&R plz and if you hadn't read what I wrote at the beginning of the chapter (the bold one) go read it. Now then sayonara! Read my other story too. Roxasxnamine fan out**


	3. Chapter 3 pranks

**I have no idea why I made dorky diaries chapter 2 first than love is just a game chapter 5. Oh well, thanks to my reviewers! On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So why did ya call?" asked Kimiko.<p>

"YOU AIN'T GONNA BELIEVE THIS THIS!" exclaimed Keiko in to her cellphone.

"Ask the guys to come too!"

"Wait Kei-" Kimiko was cut off by the beeping of the phone. She sighed and dialed Clay and Omi's number to tell them to meet Keiko.

"So watcha wanna tell us little lady?

"Go right up to that store Omi and Clay; ask to buy some food with pork." Both of them raised a brow in confusion.

"What you wanna eat?"

"Uh…. What you sell ah?" Omi said in a Chinese slang.

"We have nasi goring, mi goring, roti prata also have, what you wanna eat?"

"Ah… you gimme one nasi goring… ah with pork." Clay replied.

"Hello sir, very sorry to tell you, we Rk house never sell any pork over here. No pork at all."

* * *

><p>"No pork at all?"<p>

"Yes, no pork at all." They finally understood what Keiko meant.

"Uh…. Got murtabak…. You got what murtabak ar…?"

"Murtabak…. We have mutton murtabak. You want the small one big one or medium one? The small one very cheap, only $5."

"I want big one… with pork," Clay snickered.

"Eh… Hello boss I tell you we never any pork! You dun try to disturb me I tell you… we no pork at all."

"So you all Halal no pork ar?"

"Yes, we halal. We all RK house Halal… all thing no pork. You want the-NO nothing pork, no pork at all…"

"No pork at all…? You… gimme… mi goring."

"Mi. goring putaya sir?"

"Mee goreng… not putaya. With… pork."

"HALLO SIR! I TELL YOUR NO POK AT ALL! MEE GORENG ONLY GOT PATAYA NO PORK I TELL YOU! YOU TRY DISTURB ME ONE MORE TIME, I TELL YOU I CALL THE POLICE I TELL YOU!"

"Eh… you sell soup here?"

"Yes we got soup, we got chicken soup, and we got the… tomyam soup, we got the… ayam soup. What soup you want?"

"I want pork intestine."

"HELLO SIR! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I HAVE TO TELL YOU? MY SOUP HERE NO POK NO POK UNDERSTAND? NO POK!" Clay and Omi hold back their laughter.

"Ok no pork, no pork. We understood. Ok?"

"ONE MORE TIME YOU ORDER PORK, I REALLY CALL THE POLICE I TELL YOU!"

"Err… you gimme… nasi babi (pig rice)."

"HELLO SIR! I TELL YOU NO POK!" Clay and Omi ran towards us LOL everywhere.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

That was just freaking awesome! Pork sure is a fearsome food. It makes people chase after you and want to kill you. Oh, now Keiko is about to make a prank call. It's gonna be hilarious. The person she is gonna prank call is an auntie selling food with bad pronounciation.

Kimiko T.

* * *

><p>"Harlo?"<p>

"Hello Auntie."

"Ah?"

"This is Keiko again. I need to do another party, can I order food from you guys?"

"Can what you want ah?"

"What is the menu this week?"

"This week ah? Hmm… Flied rice (fried rice)eh.. Beef flied rice (beef fried rice). You want err… chicken curry?"

"Ya chicken curry is good."

"Got also the Nasi Lemak ah. All you want ah?

"Ya it's gonna be a big party, what drinks can you give us, Auntie?"

"Drinks ah? We have the floot juice (fruit juice), we also have the Bandung. Err… we also have err… soft drinks like Cock (coke/coca cola)." Everyone laughing in the background.

"Sorry what drink was that?"

"Err… cock (coke)."

"Medium cock (coke) also got. Big cock (coke) also got. Which one you want? Also can ah 3 cock (coke) for price of 1 I give you la."

"What a great… I take that la."

"Which one? Small one"

"No, I actually got a lot of people."

"You get the medium one ah, 30 cents more I give you big cock (coke)"

"30 cents more for the big one?"

"Ya"

"Ok, ya I think I need the big one."

"You need the big one ah?"

"But auntie is yours the real one or not? Nice to drink or not?"

"Aya of course ah! Cock (coke) very nice one ah! No need to worry ah!"

"When can you deliver the drink?"

"You tell me the food how many, the cock (coke) how many."

"Thanks auntie I'll call you later." All of us were laughing our asses off! (LMAO)

* * *

><p><strong>LOL funny enough? Well I may put some song lyrics in the next one Roxasxnamine out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 New member

**Ok sorry how long it took now busy like crazy so it will take a while. And I am running out of ideas for Dorky Diary! Argh! Ok anyway R&R!**

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

-Sigh- it's almost the end of the term and there's a prom (masquerade) at school this weekend. I always loved proms but I soon started to hate it. Why? Because, I was always hated and I look dorky (DUH! I'm a dork). Ever since I entered high school, I never wore something fanciful. On the other hand, when I'm not in school I wear them! Not looking DORKY! I bet this year will be the same… I won't go this time. I promised not to attract too much attention to my papa but I don't like looking like this! I can't stand this anymore. Anyway, I'm going to school looking the way I used to be, I don't care what Papa says. I'm going.

Kimiko T.

* * *

><p>I tied my hair into twin tails with my crimson red ribbons and highlighted my hair with red streaks.<p>

"I'm going now papa."

"Ok!" answered back my back who was too busy using his computer. _Geez… his still a kid at heart. _I thought and a small curled on my face.

* * *

><p>As I stepped into the class, everyone stared at me in awe. Their mouths were hanging and their eyeballs were popping out. Then behind me, I heard someone screaming.<p>

"KIMIKO! YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL! –Cries like a kid- MY KIMIKO IS BACK!" exclaimed Keiko as she nearly squeezed me to death.

"C-c-an't…. b-b-breathe….." I gasped for air.

"Si mone nai (sorry)" everyone in the class just kept staring at me it felt awkward. But then Omi broke the silence.

"Kimiko, my friend you're back to your weak and meekly self." I gave him a death glare and clenched my fist in anger. Too bad, I couldn't hold back and punched him.

"OMI! You sexist!" he lay there and gave me a thumb up. Ok… now I really don't dare to face anyone now… especially Raimundo…

"EVEN THE HOT TEMPERED KIMIKO IS BACK!" Ok this time it was Clay. My body started to burn and both Clay and Keiko released me. Geez… now I'm even more embarrassed, I wanna go home now.

"Ok class, go back to your seats." Said our teacher. For once, I am actually thanking him.

"Now I'm giving back the test from last week. I'll be calling by the person who scores the lowest first then to the highest." I hope I'm not first.

"Hiiragi, Takashi, Sakuya, Keiko…" oh my dashi! Keiko got fourth last again. It continued till the top twenty.

"Clay, Natsume, Himari, Richie, Clover, Omi…" and so on till the top five.

"Brandon, Tetsuya, Glenda, Kimiko… and first place Raimundo" man! I'm always second to Raimundo! Oh well… too bad then.

* * *

><p>Class went on as time flew.<p>

_Ring! _Went the bell. Woot! Lunch time no more horrid torture from listening to _blah_ stuff! Keiko practically hid behind her textbook applying makeup, Clay was snoring and Omi just played _Good Boy._

"Class sure was boring! It was worse than my daddy singing karaoke to O' Betsy." We stared at Clay in dismay and he gave us a "what" facial expression.

"So who's ready for the dance this weekend?" asked Keiko excitedly as we walked towards the cafeteria. Then behind came some screaming. We turned to look back and I saw it was crazy fan boys!

"Kimiko! Be my date to prom!"

"No! Pick me, pick me!"

"I'm hotter than you guys! Kimiko choose me instead!" and more crazy proposals to ask me to the prom. I immediately made a dash for it while the others just stepped aside and watched. Such _good_ friends they are…

Suddenly, I felt being pulled to a corner. It was Raimundo! His practically holding onto me (hugging) while he watches my fans ran past. Am I blushing? YES I'M BLUSHING! I hope he didn't notice. He turned back to me and pushed me forward. I could have sworn his face was red.

"You ok?" he asked me looking away. I couldn't help but smile. So he does care about me.

"Yup! I'm perfectly fine," I replied cheerfully. He turned back to face me and smiled. I looked at him in the eyes. Swoon! His eyes are technically gorgeous! Ok, back to reality!

"I'll… be going now… see ya," Raimundo responded back and turned away.

* * *

><p>Rai's POV<p>

_GAH! MY FACE IS RED! She looks different than usually… but it looks like the real her rather than the nerdy her. Damn! I messed up in asking her! I'm so stupid!_ I turned to look back at her but instead I saw screaming fan girls shouting my name. _Now I need to run from these girls. Sometimes, I hate being a chic magnet._

* * *

><p>Back to Kimiko's POV<p>

_KYA~! I HUGGED HIM! I HUGGED HIM! Literally… this is seriously awkward! My face is redder than a red butt baboon's butt! Ok maybe that was exaggerating it. _

"Kimi? Kimi! KIMIKO!" shouted Keiko. I have returned to reality…

"WHAT?" I yelled back to her.

"You my friend were drooling all over the place. You were destroying sand buildings on the ground." Omi said in his Chinese accent. We stared at him blankly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I think this little guy said Kimiko was building sand castles in the air." Thank you Clay! We would totally be clueless without him.

* * *

><p>At the temple after school…<p>

"Young monks, it is time to choose a leader not considering Keiko as she just arrived," Master Fung spoke in his serious tone. I hope it's not me. I can't take the responsibility.

"Before that, I would like you to meet a new recruit." A new member? That's not common. I wonder what element he or she has. Soon came a boy with brown shaggy hair and emerald green eyes. Raimundo? What is he doing here? Don't tell me his the new member?

"You must know Raimundo from your class, am I right?" we all just stared speechless so did Raimundo. Omi, however, broke the silence once again.

"Hello Raimundo. I didn't know you were a Xiaolin dragon. I will teach you as your upperclassman of the Xiaolin ways." Omi said with his ego getting the best of him.

"I'm the dragon of-" Omi got cut off by Raimundo.

"Water: Omi Fire: Kimiko Earth: Clay Mist: Keiko. Am I wrong?" he smirked.

"How did you-" Clay stuttered.

"Your personalities. Omi's ego is as wide as the ocean, Clay's stiff and power makes him like the hard ground, Earth. Kimiko's short temper makes her fire and Keiko is pretty swift in disappearing from here." Wow… a human computer alright! But wait, WHO SAID I HAVE A SHORT TEMPER?

"Please let me continue." Master Fung asked.

"Of course Master Fung. Of course I'm going to be the leader! I mean, I'm smart and good at martial arts. Clay is a glutton and Kimiko is a girl." Omi replied. I shot him a death glare while I cracked my knuckles. I started throwing fire balls at him. He barely dodged them.

"Because she's a girl that's why she's powerful." Omi smiled sheepishly.

"No Omi. You're not going to be the new leader." Omi look at Master Fung Stunned and gave him the puppy eyes. However, Master Fung didn't fell for it.

"The new leader is Raimundo."

"WHAT!" Omi shouted in disbelief. That was a real shock but thankfully not Omi.

"But he just came here!" Omi protested.

"In fact his just a newbie." Keiko added.

"Actually, his at a higher level than all of u." Our eyes nearly pop out when we heard that.

"You're kidding right? He? A leader? He just came here."

"Nope! I was training under Master Monk Guan and Master Fung ever since I was 7," Raimundo barged into the conversation.

Great… just great…

OF COURSE IT'S GREAT! KYA~! RAIMUNDO I NOW OUR LEADER! I'M SUCH A DORK :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks end of this chapter next one coming soon. Why? Because I'm a dork! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a metal case of writer's block! Well at least I have a little inspiration for this chapter. I am going to have exams soon but after that I'm pretty much free. Here's the next chapter. OH! And special thanks to my reviewers! 3 love you guys**

* * *

><p>"But why him?" protested Omi still furious that he wasn't the leader. I and Clay just sweat dropped at how persistent Omi is.<p>

"Because his at a higher level than all of you here," someone said appearing from the stairs. Master Monk Guan! We gaped and greeted him. Rai just raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize they were so honorable to you." Said Rai smirking. After hearing that Master Monk Guan did a swift slide kick. We thought that Rai was going to fall but we were wrong. He did a backflip and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Hmph!" Omi cried out loud. We knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't mind him… he just jealous." Clay blurted out. I immediately elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW!" Clay cried out in pain and I gave him a glare.

"You know how defensive Omi can get!" I whispered to him. He got my message and gave the others a sheepish smile. Then, Dojo came slithering in.

"Hey kiddos! Shen gong wu alert!" Great timing Dojo…. We were just about to know what element Raimundo has!

"But we still have no clue what Raimundo's element is," I thought out loud.

"Raimundo's here?" Dojo asked questionably.

"I'm standing right here." Dojo looked up and his eyes went glittery. Clay, Omi and I blinked blankly. Don't tell me Dojo also knew Raimundo…

"Raimundo!" Dojo exclaimed and went clinging on Rai.

"Dojo… No time now. Shen gong wu please?" Raimundo said it slowly. Dojo then became alert and got off him.

"Oh yes. Right! This shen gong wu is called the Seraph harp. It's used to heal. It could be quite useful and there is its counterpart." Dojo explained.

"THE ASCENDENT'S FLUTE!" Omi yelled excitedly. Dojo nodded.

"What does the flute do?" I asked.

"Like I said, it is the counterpart of the Seraph Harp. That means it has the opposite affects which is to harm. Not to mention it is in the same direction as the harp let's go now!" Dojo enlarged and the young monks hopped onto him and they flew off.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at their destination… (I am lazy XD)<p>

"Ooh~! Pret_ty_~!" whistled Omi when he saw the giant dollar sign on top of the building.

"Las Vegas? The famous gambling city?" the cowboy asked and holding out a mug containing Omi's drool. Omi was technically seeing money in his eyes and was drooling all over the place.

"Is he always like that?" Rai asked practically freaked out. I just laughed nervously. I turn around and smacked Omi. Of course the respond is pretty obvious… ok back to business!

"So where are the shen gong wu?" I asked wandering around. I turned to see Rai point in the direction of a sign.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!

A SINGING CONTEST? OH FUCK! Omi and Clay gave the same reaction. What is Rai thinking? We can't participate in a contest right now. Before I could say anything Dojo beat me to it.

"Kiddo, you seriously need to see an optician. There is no way a sh-" Dojo paused as he eyed the part where the prizes were announced on. 3rd place: 10000 pudding cups 2nd place: million dollar flute 1st place: Golden dragon harp. What the hell… the 2nd and 1st place prizes were the shen gong wu.

"You're kidding me…" said Clay staring at the poster blankly and sweat dropped. Sigh… I guess we had to enter. But who is going to participate? We need 2 participants! Knowing Keiko, I think she'll join. Also Omi who likes to be best… I guess we have our participants!

"Ooh~! This is going to be exciting!" squealed Keiko enthusiastically.

"Of course, I the great Xiaolin dragon of water, Omi will get top place." Boasted Omi. Sheesh I think his dome can explode in any minute. 1 question can he even sing?

"Omi, can you even sing?" I asked him. He just nodded repeatedly.

At the contest stage….

"Good luck little buddy. Good luck little lady!" Clay howled. Rai and I just rolled our eyes. Then the announcer boomed over the speakers, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TIME TO START OUR CONTEST! 1st UP, WULINA!" what kind of name is that? Then a red headed woman walked onto the stage, I recognize her immediately…

_Wuya_

I don't want to hear her sing! She was awful! Out of tune to be exact. **(A/N: can't find a fitting song for Wuya to sing -_-)**

"Next up, Jack Spicer!"

… Ok this is getting weird… I bet Rai and Clay was thinking the same.

**(I got no iPhone by Parry Gripp)**

_I hate my life and I wanna die_

_I ain't got no iPhone_

_My heart is breakin', thinkin' suicide_

_I ain't got no iPhone_

_I hate my life and I wanna die_

_I ain't got no iPhone_

_My heart is breakin', thinkin' suicide_

_I ain't got no iPhone_

_Like a boat cap-sizin'_

_No hope on the horizon_

_Got a two-year contract_

_And I'm stuck on Verizon_

_I got no iPhone_

_I got no iPhone_

_I got no iPhone_

_I got no iPhone_

_I got no iPhone_

_I got no iPhone_

_I got no iPhone_

_I got no iPhone_

_(I got no iPhone) I hate my life and I wanna die_

_(I got no iPhone) (It's 2009 people, and everybody should have an iPhone) I ain't got no iPhone_

_(I got no iPhone) My heart is breakin', thinkin' suicide_

_(I got no iPhone) (Aw) I ain't got no iPhone_

"What the hell…." Rai blurted out unexpectedly. He was right. The song might be childish but Jack sang well. Clay jaw was hanging wide open. Jack might actually win. Oh crap! The world is at its end!

"Next up, Omi!"

Omi marched onto the stage proudly with his chin up, show-off.

_**(Lion sleeps tonight by hippo ^_-)**_

_We-de-de-de, de-de-de-de-de de, we-um-um-a-way (drum fill)_

_We-de-de-de, de-de-de-de-de de, we-um-um-a-way_

_A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

_A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

_A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

_A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

_In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight_

_In the jungle the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight_

_We-de-de-de, de-de-de-de-de de, we-um-um-a-way_

_We-de-de-de, de-de-de-de-de de, we-um-um-a-way_

_Near the village the peaceful village the lion sleeps tonight_

_Near the village the quiet village the lion sleeps tonight_

_We-de-de-de, de-de-de-de-de de, we-um-um-a-way x2 (A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh x4)_

_Hush my darling, don't fear my darling. The lion sleeps tonight._

_Hush my darling; don't fear my darling. The lion sleeps tonight_

_A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

_A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

_A wimoweh, a-wimoweh a-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

_We-de-de-de, de-de-de-de-de de, we-um-um-a-way_

_We-de-de-de, de-de-de-de-de de, we-um-um-a-way._

"You're kidding…" Rai said twitching and smacked his forehead. Clay, on the other hand was still dumbfounded and stared at blank space. Dojo, however, was crying tears of joy. Is he crazy? He was also eating popcorn! I turned my attention back to the stage.

"Next up Ashley!"

I saw a blonde hair girl flipping her hair while walking up on stage. She wore a baby blue baggy top and a pair of sky blue jean shorts. She had bangles on her thigh and arms which matched her clothes. Other than that she looked quite pretty. The guys just stared at her with lovey dovey eyes and were drooling all over. Eww…..

(Hurry up and save me by tiffany giardina)

_I'm going through the same day__  
><em>_Same place, same way I always do__  
><em>_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye__  
><em>_And it hit me like a ton of bricks,__  
><em>_I can't lie__  
><em>_Oh you got to me__  
><em>_My life was alright living in black and white__  
><em>_But you changed my point of view_

_Show me your colours__  
><em>_Show me your colours__  
><em>_Cuz without you I'm blue__  
><em>_(Without you I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_I just wanna feel alive__  
><em>_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_I just wanna feel alive__  
><em>_And I do when I'm with you_

_(Show me your colours__  
><em>_Show me your colours)_

_I have to have control of myself__  
><em>_My thoughts, my mind__  
><em>_Cause the way it's going down__  
><em>_In my life I feel like a prisoner__  
><em>_In a light__  
><em>_Are you feeling me__  
><em>_Cuz the way you make__  
><em>_My break, my shake, my walls around__  
><em>_I feel like I'm breaking out_

_Show me your colours__  
><em>_Show me your colours__  
><em>_Cuz without you I'm blue__  
><em>_(Without you I'm blue)_

_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_I just wanna feel alive__  
><em>_And I do when I'm with you__  
><em>_(Hurry hurry up)_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Save you)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Save me)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_I just wanna feel alive__  
><em>_And I do when I'm with you_

_My window's opened up__  
><em>_Tonight I'm crawling out__  
><em>_Will you be there are you waiting__  
><em>_Will you be there will you save me_

_(So just save me, so just save me)__  
><em>_(Save me, save me) You can save me__  
><em>_(Save me, save me) I know you can save me__  
><em>_So just, so just save me__  
><em>_Without you I'm blue_

_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me__  
><em>_I just wanna feel alive__  
><em>_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Are you)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Are you)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Are you)__  
><em>_I just wanna feel alive__  
><em>_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (Save me)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Save me)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Save me)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Save me)__  
><em>_I just wanna feel alive__  
><em>_And I do when I'm with you_

_Hurry up and save me (Save you)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Save me)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Save you)__  
><em>_Hurry up and save me (Save me)__  
><em>_I just wanna feel alive__  
><em>_And I do when I'm with you (Save you)__  
><em>_Save me, save me_

Ok she deliberately sucks at singing this song…. Totally off tune. At least better than Wuya though.

"Last but not least, Keiko!"

Finally! Keiko will definitely win.

(If I never knew you by Cheetah girls) **(A/N hate them but love the song)**

If I never knew you

If i never felt this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

And if I never held you

I would never have a clue

How at last I'd find in you

The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

If I never knew you

I'd be safe but half as real

Never knowing I could feel

A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you

There's no moment I regret

If i never felt this love

Since the moment that we met

I would have no inkling of

If our time has gone too fast

How precious life can be...

I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I thought our love would be so beautiful

We'd turn the darkness into light

And still my heart is saying we were right

We were right

And if I never knew you

If I never knew you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why

Lost forever

If I never knew you…

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Completed the fucking chapter! Sorry for long wait. So I made it long. Reviews would be nice….. –Apologizes repeatedly- IM SO FREAKING SORRY! I wrote 10 pages… ok I hit my record.<strong>


End file.
